


Rawr

by fawnspotsam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Erection, Age Play, Angst, Daddy Steve, Doting Dom Steve, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Possibly Unrequited Love, Steve Rogers Cooks, from sleeping, little Tony, mention of Tony being sexually attracted to Steve though, mentions of diapers, pull ups, pull-ups, shy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/fawnspotsam
Summary: Tony and Steve have a platonic age play arrangement, but Tony has developed a crush.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is definitely Not A Baby, but he has had a long day, and Steve makes his big boy some spaghetti and gets him ready for bed.

It was not until JARVIS had informed Tony that he had been standing with his blowtorch running for 3 full minutes that he had begun to suspect that he just might be having an off-day. He decided to take a break from the workshop, letting his wise feet lead him to whatever he needed. (Coffee). 

Tony’s feet betrayed him. 

He somehow found himself in Steve’s apartment in the tower, legs swinging happily off the kitchen stool as he watched Steve prepare a dinner for two. He put a stop to the swinging once he became aware of it. 

“I’m glad you came up all by yourself. I was thinking I’d have to lure you away from your work with the finished product here.” Steve’s voice was warm and pleasant as he stirred the food in the pan with a wooden spoon. It carried on a tone of praise and relief, but Tony pouted at his wording. 

“I can do things all by myself, I’m not a _baby_.” Tony knew what his words would make Steve think. And it worked. 

Steve looked up from his stovetop and over to Tony, curiosity and restrained excitement in his eyes. The look was vanquished quickly, and Steve broke out a diplomatic smile. “Of course you’re not a baby, Tony. You’re a big boy. Tie your own shoes and everything.” Steve grabbed two spaghetti bowls from a cabinet and began plating their dinner, pretending not to notice Tony scowling at him. 

Tony felt a pull in his chest, a yearning when Steve set his plate of steaming, delicious bolognese in front of him on the kitchen island. He wanted to open his mouth and have Steve feed him mouthfuls of his dinner and carry him to bed afterward. 

Tony shyly looked down as Steve placed his utensils down beside the plate. Tony froze. 

A plastic fork and spoon had been placed in front of him; both adorned with the words “Captain America” on the handles and the back of the spoon’s head decorated with the Cap’s shield. 

Steve wordlessly came to sit on the side of the island to Tony’s right, trying and failing not to grin. 

“Do you want a drink?” Steve asked, fingers tapping lightly on the cool granite countertop. Tony held back a childish whine. He wanted to hunch his shoulders and grumble, hide from this entire interaction even though his heart was singing. 

He quietly nodded, and watched as Steve rose from his seat and returned quickly with a 4oz red plastic sippy cup. Tony’s cheeks burned as the cup was set down in front of him, and he could see the shadow of liquid inside the cup. Steve had already filled it before Tony arrived. “There ya go, baby boy.” 

Tony shyly looked to his plate, his fork. He raised his eyes back up to Steve and was greeted with a warm smile. “Ready for Daddy to feed you?” Tony breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded. 

Steve swirled a small forkful of spaghetti from Tony’s plate with the Captain America fork and, blowing on it carefully first, brought it to Tony’s mouth. 

Tony happily chewed and watched his Daddy take a forkful of his own spaghetti. He didn’t blow on it first, which is very risky. He didn’t want his Daddy to burn himself. “Careful…” Tony’s voice chirped up weakly around his food. 

“I’m okay, sweetheart.” Steve said, making a show of taking another bite of the steaming spaghetti and chewing it confidently. 

They continued their meal peacefully, Tony managing to get the corners of his mouth messy despite being fed by Steve. Tony’s tummy was happily warm and full when his eyelids started to feel heavy. He fought through it, so excited for the possibility of playtime or a bath, he had too much to do that was much more important than sleep! But Steve wiped at Tony’s mouth and cheeks with a soft cloth and lifted him from his seat, and Tony couldn’t find it in himself to protest as he was carried to the bedroom. 

“Let’s get you into PJs.” Steve pressed a warm kiss to Tony’s forehead before he was plopped onto the bed and Steve turned away to fish something out of the closet. Tony gasped happily when his teddy bear was placed in his arms, squeezing it tightly to his chest. “Guess I should’ve given Teddy to you _after_ I changed you, huh?” Steve was smiling down at his little boy, who was as happy as could be holding his stuffed friend. 

“Alright, baby, shoes and socks off first. None of that on the bed. Yuck.” Steve’s narration while undressing Tony had always been relaxing. Steve had taken to it around the time the two of them had started playing with this dynamic. Tony wanted so much to be taken care of, Steve knew, but Tony simultaneously feared being taken advantage of, Steve also knew. Telegraphing his movements, especially when Tony was feeling little, was something he felt was necessary to keep Tony feeling secure. 

Jeans, underwear, t-shirt; all to be replaced by a lunar themed Pull-Up and a Dinosaur onesie. “What a big boy,” Steve gently praised as he slid the Pull-Up onto Tony’s hips. Tony put up a fuss when he had to put down his teddy bear while taking off his shirt and putting on the onesie, but he was placated quickly with the touch of its soft fur and squishy body, and Steve’s soft voice filling the dimly lit bedroom. “You’re my good boy.” 

Tony’s eyes followed Steve’s motions as he put away Tony’s clothing and set aside his shoes by the door. He clutched his teddy tightly and looked away when Steve began to remove his own shirt. There was quiet rustling, most likely Steve _folding_ his laundry, and that thought made Tony smile. Not giggle. Well, maybe a little. He peeked through one eye and saw Steve looking at him with a curious grin from across the room. 

“What’s so funny, bunny?” Steve teased, dropping his clothes into the laundry basket. He was only wearing boxers. Tony thought he was beautiful. And should never wear anything more than boxers, and even those were pushing it. 

“N’thin’…” Tony whispered, rolling over onto his side and putting his back to Steve. He should not be looking at Steve like that. He was already doing Tony the biggest of favours by indulging his silly kink, Tony didn’t need to make it any worse for him by openly ogling his body while he was changing. 

The bed dipped behind Tony and he felt strong hands rearranging his body so he was on the bed lengthwise. Steve laid himself down to spoon Tony, one arm wrapping over Tony's chest, holding Tony close. 

“Okay, bunny, let’s get some sleep.” 

“Not a bunny…” Tony yawned through some of his sentence. 

Steve chuckled. “That’s right. You’re a… which one is this?” He asked, pinching some of the soft fabric between his fingers. Steve’s chest was pressed against Tony’s back, and Tony could feel the rhythm of Steve’s breathing. 

“Stego’.” 

“That’s right. You have such cute spikes over here, you could take my eye out with those guys.” 

“Oh! Sorry, Daddy.” Tony begin to wriggle and lower his head to get himself away, but Steve just held him tight. 

“No, no, baby boy, I was teasing. And I know, you’re not a baby.” 

Tony nodded and made a small grunt of approval. He was getting too warm and sleepy to argue. He let out a hum when Steve pressed a kiss to the side of his head. The covers were pulled up over both of them and Tony fell asleep held, and happy, for as long as Steve would be willing to humor him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic listed as complete, because I'm fine with how it is right now, but maybe I'll add a chapter if I feel like making these idiots talk to each other and Confess Their Love beyond just a platonic caregiver-little dynamic.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Tony was trapped in Steve’s arms. Okay, not _trapped_. That sounded like Tony did not enjoy sharing their body heat and the subtle scent of Steve’s shampoo. But, he needed to pee. And he was sure as shit not going to do that while Steve’s hips are pressed up against his ass.

Tony wiggled his lower body just a bit, checking. No, it didn’t seem like his pull-up was wet, so that lets him relax a little. Tony had only ever actually _used_ one of his pull-ups, and he would like to keep that record as long as it kept him from peeing while pressed up against Steve Rogers, epitome of all good and wholesome and the star of most of Tony’s (sexy) wet dreams. He would be mortified if Steve had to deal with Tony’s wet pull-up a second time. Tony knew, intellectually, that Steve had agreed to that, but Tony did not want to _face it_ , not yet at least.

Tony wiggled a bit more, this time trying to get free, when he noticed. A small twitch against his ass, growing pressure. Growing. _Oh._

Steve was getting hard in his sleep. Tony might cry. Of all times for Steve’s dick to get hard, it had to be when Tony had no way of seeing it in its full glory.

Tony sighed as he gave up on escaping Steve’s strong hold. He couldn’t slip away from this. It usually let Tony feel safe when he was in his Little headspace, but now it felt like an emotional prison. And a bit of a pee prison, but mostly the former. Tony reached up and gave Steve’s wrist a soft pat, and then another firmer one when Steve hadn’t responded.

A soft wordless murmur passed Steve’s lips before a heavy inhale into Tony’s hair. “G’morning.” He whispered. Then his body tensed. He slowly unfolded himself from around Tony and rolled away onto his back. “Sorry, Tony. I didn’t…”

“It’s alright.” Tony couldn’t find any more words in that moment.

“You can stay in here and sleep, if that woke you up… I can go out and make breakfast?” Steve was already getting up out of the bed when Tony had to quickly roll over to look at Steve for the first time this morning.

Steve was beautiful. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks were slightly pink (from embarrassment?). He was only wearing grey boxers, and they had quite a noticeable bulge. Tony felt his cheeks get hot, embarrassment shooting through him as he realized what _he_ looked like right now. Dinosaur onesie and a yucky pull-up.

“Hey, no, no, baby boy, I-I can stay if you want me to.” Steve rounded the bed and bent down to give Tony a soft hug. When he pulled back, he knelt by the bed and wiped Tony’s eyes. Tony hadn’t realized he had started to cry.

“I’m sorry, I’m not little right now, I promise. I didn’t… didn’t mean to do this.” Tony scrubbed his eyes with his sleeve, to be able to look away from Steve’s azure eyes.

“It’s okay. Did you have a nightmare?” One of Steve’s hands was resting on Tony’s hip. It was nice.

Tony shook his head.

“Okay. You’re still allowed to use your pull-up even if you didn’t have a bad dream. Do you want help or—”

“I did _not_ — oh my god…” Tony’s tears started again, but this time they were full-force. This was so embarrassing.

“Tony…”

Tony couldn’t look at Steve yet. He covered his face with his arms, shoulders shaking as he cried. Steve’s hand was still on his hip, his thumb was gently stroking now. Tony couldn’t keep in a whimper.

“Tony, you have to tell me what’s happening, so I can help.”

“I…” Tony started. Steve was quiet. Tony couldn’t even make out his breathing, Steve might be holding his breath in anticipation. “I’m so fucking embarrassed… I didn’t pee in my sleep.” He had fully intended on using the grown-up word ‘piss’ but Tony felt small with Steve’s hand comforting him so perfectly. It was steadily radiating gentle warmth through the fabric of his onesie. “I… liked that you were hard. You’re not exactly unattractive.”

“I’ve been told once or twice.” Steve added gently. Tony smiled.

“I like… you. I also realize that I’m about the unsexiest thing you could think of, now that…” Tony waved one hand dismissively in a gesture towards his clothing. “So, I totally get that you don’t want to deal with that. I’m sorry for making things awkward, oh my god…” Tony felt like he was having an out-of-body experience. He could not believe these words were coming out of his mouth. He gathered enough courage to peek from under his arm to see Steve’s face. It looked… not disgusted. How was that possible?

“Tony, you have nothing to apologize for.” Steve spoke softly, and slowly leaned in to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead. It was a familiar touch and Tony fought back from humming happily. “You’re adorable.”

“Not sexy…”

“I didn’t say that.”

“It’s true.”

“Let’s get you naked, then.”

“W-What?” Tony stammered, scrambling away from Steve’s grasp. He did not know what to do with that suggestion. Steve was grinning.

“Sorry—I mean, you’re adorable in this outfit. In your pull-ups, even in your diapers. But naked, you oughta be pretty damn sexy.” Steve was still grinning, like a fucking moron. Tony scowled at him, like a petulant child. “I like you, Tony. I’m… I’m pretty sure I love you.”

Tony’s mouth fell open from the shock. His hands found the claws on the feet of his onesie and fidgeted with them as he thought through Steve’s words. “So… you’d… you’d wanna date me?” Tony spoke delicately.

Steve nodded. He was still kneeling on the floor by the bed, looking up at Tony now that Tony was sitting up on the other side of the bed. “Yes, Tony.”

“So… you’d kiss me?” Tony blushed.

“Yes, Tony… I could do that now, if you’d like.”

Tony looked at Steve carefully. Could this all have been a trap? Would Steve slowly inch closer for a “kiss” then end up revealing he was secretly overriding JARVIS’s cameras and feeding the security footage to every tabloid in the world? Did Steve even know how to do that? If so, would Tony at least get the kiss first?

Fuck, Tony needed to relax. Steve was his Daddy. Steve… took care of him.

Hesitantly, Tony nodded. Steve, whose face had fallen into an expression of dread, broke out into a relieved smile. He rose onto the bed and made his way on his knees to Tony’s side of the bed.

Steve’s hands delicately cupped Tony’s jaw, his thumbs touching Tony’s cheekbones and gently stroking. Steve took a breath, and Tony mirrored him, both of them breathing in and out together and looking at each other for a moment. Steve bent forward, nuzzling the tips of their noses side to side just to elicit a small chuckle from Tony, before pressing their lips together. Their mouths were soft, warm, moving together in a chaste kiss that made both of them hum and reach out for each other’s shoulders, waists, hips. Their breathing was still synchronized, getting shallower as the kiss deepened.

They parted, breathing heavily, and locked on each other’s eyes.

“You mentioned breakfast?”

“I did.”

“Are you actually hungry?”

“Not for _breakfast_.”

“Good.”


End file.
